Give a Reason for Life
by Argy
Summary: A dissection of the four parts that make up the whole.
1. Zelgadiss Graywords

**"Give a Reason for Life"  
by Argy**  
**Note:** "Slayers" and all its characters are copyright 1989-present Hajime Kanzaka, Rui Araizumi, Kadokawa Shoten, TV Tokyo, SOFTX. The views expressed in this work are based on the observations, perspective, and opinion of the author. Although this story is based on known Slayers facts, in no way is this fictional piece of work meant to be an official canon representation of "Slayers" or the characters it involves.  
  
**This story-essay contains spoilers for all of the Slayers series.** If you haven't seen all of the series, then be advised you may run into something you aren't or don't want to be familiar with.  
  
**Note:** "The Voice" is not meant to be the author. It is not meant to be anyone in particular, for that matter. Not Xelloss, not the Lord of Nightmares... not anyone.  
  
-=-  
  
_Surely somewhere there lies "The Answer," The answer which was born That is what all people wish for Facing the dreary dream that they can't let go_  
  
-=-  
  
**1/4 - Zelgadiss Graywords**  
  
_Tell me about your childhood.  
_There's not much to say. Nothing matters before the point I was turned into this... creature.  
  
_What do you think of your body?_  
What do I think? Do you even have to ask?  
  
_What do you think of your body?_  
Very well, then. I think it's the most freakish thing ever created. I hate myself for it. People wonder why I don't want to be part of the group- it's because I CAN'T be part of the group. I really do wish I could have fun, but how can I do that when I should be spending my time trying to find a cure? I can't swim; I can't be seen in public without covering myself up; what am I SUPPOSED to do? The only option is to return to normal so I can do all these things and go back to a normal lifestyle. Petty things like friends and fun mean nothing if you're too busy being preoccupied with how you look and how people perceive you.  
  
_Is this why you are lonely?_  
Of course. I can't have friends when I look like this.

_Oh? You don't have friends?_  
...I.... well...  
  
_Tell me about your friends.  
_Zolf and Rodimus were my first friends. I never really appreciated them until they were gone, and to this day I still hate myself for it. When they were alive I used them for their power. They were only pawns in my quest to find my cure. If Rezo had never existed... they would still be alive. And I wouldn't have this body. Of course, if Rezo had never existed, I wouldn't be here either, but I suppose anything's better than how I'm living now.  
  
_You mean to say your friends don't make you happy?  
_Happy?! I don't know what that is!  
  
_Then let's not talk about happiness. What do you think of your friends?  
_I never said they were my friends.  
  
_Then let's call them your traveling companions. What do you think of them?_  
When I met Lina, my first impression was that there was no way a girl like her could be as powerful as the rumors said. At first that was true, but there was a reason for her initial weakness and eventually she demonstrated to me just how true the rumors were. And then there was Gourry, who seemed very suspicious of me at first even after Lina told him we were allies. As I look back I find this strange because the Gourry I know now is usually very easygoing and accepting of most people. Of course, most people don't have a body like mine. But anyway, I wouldn't exactly consider Gourry my best friend... I mean, I can't exactly talk to him about serious subjects without having to explain everything only to find out he wasn't paying attention.  
  
_If not Gourry, who do you consider your best friend?  
_I... I don't know. I never really thought about it.  
  
_Is it possible you can't decide because you like all your friends equally?  
_I don't know. I mean, there are certain qualities in each of them I don't like, and I definitely know there are qualities in me that they don't approve of. It's human nature not to be completely satisfied with your friends. I once heard that whatever you don't like in someone else is something that you're missing, and you should try to fill that void somehow. I don't know how, though. It would be impossible for me to be cheerful.  
  
_You don't like cheerfulness?_  
It bothers me. How can someone be so optimistic when there are so many bad things happening to them? But then there are the people who never have bad things happen to them; people who, even if faced with a difficult situation, always manage to get through it and in the end everything's so perfect.  
  
_Would you say your friends are these kind of people?_  
Of course. First you have Lina, who's always being hunted down by someone. The rest of us get dragged into it somehow, even though we're usually of no help at all. I hate it how Lina will always try to make it seem like the rest of us matter too, by saying things like, "So-and-so is after US," and "I hope WE can defeat whoever," when in truth it's only HER that's important. SHE's the one who's being chased after, not US. SHE's the one who defeats the enemy, always with little or no help from US. The enemy could care less who the hell WE are, they're only concerned about Lina.  
  
_Are you jealous of Lina?  
_No, not really. It's not like I want to be hated by every mazoku, bandit, and rogue criminal in the world. I just don't like it how she takes the blame she deserves and puts it on everyone else. Her problems shouldn't be my responsibility.  
  
_And what about Gourry? What is it about him you dislike?_  
Well, of course there's the obvious problem with his intellegence and memory. It's so predictable; everytime there's something important to know, you can be sure Gourry doesn't understand or remember. Then Lina beats him up. I have a feeling that some of the ignorance on his part is intentional; I think he enjoys the attention. He wouldn't be able to get anything out of Lina if he acted the exact way she wanted him to. But then again, this is Gourry I'm talking about, and with him you can never really tell.  
  
_And Ameria? You haven't mentioned her yet. Do you consider her your friend?_  
I guess you could say that. And your next question? Is she one of the optimistic people? Yes, she's the most cheerful of them all. Does this bother me? Yes, but not as much as I let on. I know I said I don't like being around people like that, but there's something different about her. Something I can't quite put my finger on...  
  
_Is there anything about her you dislike, other than the optimism?  
_I don't enjoy the frequent justice speeches. They draw attention to the group and people focused on our group always end up staring at me. It's embarrassing. I suppose this can't be helped, though. It was the way she was brought up. I was always alone when I was young, so the only thing I could do was train to become a warrior. With Ameria, it's totally different. She's the princess; she's the one everyone's trying to influence in a good way so that when she becomes their ruler she'll do whatever they want her to. Nevermind thinking for yourself; when you're in a position with her status you have to conform to what the people desire. I could never be that way. No wonder her sister disappeared. I bet she was a weak, cowardly person, just like me. I have to admire Ameria's courage, but sometimes I wonder if she knows what she's in for. She deserves better treatment than what she gets. Not necessarily from her friends, but from the people of Saillune. I'm sure they expect her to be just like her father, and I know that would be a hard reputation to live up to. This could be the reason why she's so justice-oriented; she knows her father is loved by the people, so in order to have them feel the same way about her she must be like him.  
  
_Deserves better from her friends? Are you saying you're not worthy?_  
No, I never said that. I just think she deserves better than what she has.  
  
_But what if she's happy with what she has? Did you ever consider that?_  
No, because I know it's not true. Why would she be happy with something less than perfect if she could have anything she wants? This is one of the main reasons why I decided not to stay in Saillune with her after she asked me to. I knew it would only end up in something terrible for both of us. Besides, why would I spend my time hanging around doing nothing when there's possibly a cure out there for me to find?  
  
_Please tell me why you didn't stay in Saillune, other than trying to find a cure.  
_I... I didn't want her to get hurt. No... I didn't want ME to get hurt, either. I've seen firsthand how these situations turn out. Take the relationship between Rezo and Eris, for example. Rezo wanted nothing more than to find a cure for his condition, and Eris supported him all the way. She tried to be helpful, but in the end nothing worked for him and he ended up going insane, leaving Eris heartbroken. I'm not one to sympathize with either Rezo OR Eris, but in this case I could see myself reflected in Rezo and I didn't want to end up like him. That's why I want to find my cure as quickly as possible, not involving anyone who I wouldn't want to see hurt.  
  
_Can you truthfully compare the relationship between Rezo and Eris to that of you and Ameria?  
_The situation seems very similar.  
  
_Eris loved Rezo, but did Rezo love her in return?  
_...I don't know...  
  
_Eris really did love him. Maybe he didn't realize that and before he did, it was already too late.  
_I.... I guess so....but how can you love someone if you can't even love yourself?  
  
_People are willing to give up their lives for the one they love.  
_What's your point? How does this relate to me?  
  
_Have you ever risked your safety or even your life for Ameria?  
_I... well... I think so, yes.  
  
_And are you content with who you are?  
_No.  
  
_Are you sure?  
_I... don't know.  
  
_So can you still compare yourself to Rezo?_  
...


	2. Ameria Wil Tesla Saillune

**"Give a Reason for Life"  
by Argy  
Note:** "Slayers" and all its characters are copyright 1989-present Hajime Kanzaka, Rui Araizumi, Kadokawa Shoten, TV Tokyo, SOFTX. The views expressed in this work are based on the observations, perspective, and opinion of the author. Although this story is based on known Slayers facts, in no way is this fictional piece of work meant to be an official canon representation of "Slayers" or the characters it involves.  
  
**This story-essay contains spoilers for all of the Slayers series.** If you haven't seen all of the series, then be advised you may run into something you aren't or don't want to be familiar with.  
  
**Note:** "The Voice" is not meant to be the author. It is not meant to be anyone in particular, for that matter. Not Xelloss, not the Lord of Nightmares... not anyone.  
  
-=-  
  
_Surely somewhere there lies "The Answer," The answer which was born That is what all people wish for Facing the dreary dream that they can't let go_  
  
-=-  
  
**2/4 - Ameria Wil Tesla Saillune**  
  
_What is your ultimate goal in life?  
_To fulfill absolute justice! To rid this world of evil!  
  
_Please tell me the truth._  
T-that is the truth... basically...  
  
_What else do you want?  
_To be loved by my people. To make Daddy proud of me. I know I can accomplish these as long as I keep a pure heart and stay devoted to justice!  
  
_How has your father influenced your beliefs?  
_He's shown me how to be a true warrior of justice!  
  
_I can tell you're hiding something. We have to talk about certain things even if they make you uncomfortable._  
I-I'm not hiding anything! Talk about whatever you want!  
  
_Then let's talk about the rest of your family. Other than your father._  
Well, Uncle Christopher has been very supportive of Daddy in his quest to fulfill justice. He likes to work behind the scenes, though. I just think he doesn't want to take the attention away from Daddy. It was very sad what happened to Alfred. I wish he would never have been corrupted by evil. He always seemed like a nice guy; he was always helping out Uncle Christopher.  
  
_What about your sister? How long has it been since you've seen her?_  
Oh, Gracia... I think it's been... five or six years, at least. I can barely remember anything about her...  
  
_Why did she leave?_  
She left soon after our mother died. If you don't mind... I don't really like talking about this...  
  
_What happened to your mother?_  
Ah? Very well, then. I was pretty young when it happened, so I don't remember a lot, but... I wasn't supposed to know that she was murdered. The adults never talked about it around me and my sister, but there was a reason they didn't mention it to her. Before she left home, Gracia told me that SHE had been the original target, what with her being next in line for the throne, and that the assasin made a mistake and killed our mother instead. She warned me to always be careful because since she had given up her right to the throne, I would be the next target of any of Saillune's enemies.  
  
_How does this make you feel? She placed the responsibility on you.  
_I don't blame Gracia for feeling the way she did after it happened. But... the way she left me and Daddy...  
  
_Did she give you any reasons for why she left?_  
Before she left she told me that she wanted to go out and learn more offensive skills so she could protect herself and our family. I knew she wouldn't come back, though.  
  
_How do you think the incident affected her?_  
Well, I know she was in the room when it happened, and this caused her to be deathly afraid of blood. As the days went by, she just kept getting worse. She locked herself in her room for weeks, only opening the door to let servants bring in food. Finally, the night she left, she came out, acting like nothing had happened. There was definitely something different about her. For one, her outfit had drastically changed. It looked more like something an evil sorceress would wear than something worn by a princess. When I asked her where she got it from, she just laughed obnoxiously and walked off. That was the last time I ever saw her. I went to bed that night, and when I woke up in the morning she was gone.  
  
_How did your father react to this?  
_Daddy didn't seem as upset as I thought he should be. He just said Gracia had to find her own path and that he was sure that wherever she was she would spread the word of justice to the world. Now I know he was only saying this to make me feel better. That's probably the reason why I wanted to go on an adventure with Lina-san so badly- I was young, I was being led on, and all I wanted was to be like my sister. Now... well, now the last thing I want to be like is her. I would never abandon Daddy or Saillune like she did.  
  
_So, now we know what you think of your sister. What's your opinion on Lina?  
_Lina-san is the best friend I've ever had. Sure, she has betrayed me a few times... and everytime she shows up when I'm doing official business I end getting in trouble because of her... and... I don't know...  
  
_Did you enjoy traveling with her?_  
I liked being able to fight evil, and I know I probably would never have succeeded if I weren't with her. I could never be like her, and I don't think I would want to. There are too many times when her power gets to be too much and innocent people are harmed. Too many people are scared of her, even if most of the time she means well.  
  
_Were you ever jealous of her?_  
I was. A lot. Whenever it was just the four of us- me, Lina-san, Zelgadiss-san, and Gourry-san, people would always pay attention to her. SHE would be the one people would want to hang around with; SHE would be the one who was asked for help. And if I said or did something that took the attention away from her, I would end up being treated like I was just some annoying girl following her around. That's exactly how it was when I first met her, and since then it's changed, but every once in a while that arrogance would surface.  
  
_How do you feel about Gourry?_  
Gourry-san... Gourry-san... what to say about Gourry-san... I think the relationship between him and Lina-san is weird. It's obvious their hearts burn with pure love for each other, but they never show it. If they would just get past their insecurities and confess their love for each other, they would be so much more happy!  
  
_And Zelgadiss? You seemed to get along with him very well.  
_It wasn't always that way. When we first met, Zelgadiss-san and I weren't very good friends. He was mean, and all he cared about was turning his body back to normal! I happen to think he looks cool that way!  
  
_What happened to make you two start getting along?  
_I think for me it was when he helped Lina-san and Sylphiel-san escape to somewhere safe so Sylphiel-san could revive Lina-san. Before then I thought he was only concerned about himself. I don't know when he started being nicer to me, though. The pure light of justice must have had an effect on him!  
  
_Was there any time after that when he made you truly angry?_  
The first thing that comes to mind was when we had to go to Femille to look for a Claire Bible manuscript, and he saved that princess-- I mean prince. Anyway, Zelgadiss-san would purposely avoid me so he could be with Miwan- san. The others weren't helping me, either. I never expected Gourry-san to help, and I'm sure Martina-san and Xelloss-san wouldn't have cared, but I was sure Lina-san would have understood. Instead, she kept on teasing Zelgadiss-san about how he liked Miwan-san, ignoring me the whole time. And then there was that time at the temple of marriage when Lina-san got paired up with Zelgadiss-san and she didn't even care how I felt. Xelloss-san and Filia-san were right; the whole thing was a mistake. Lina-san should have known that from the beginning. And it also made me mad because Zelgadiss-san didn't protest to being with Lina-san. Sure, he wasn't excited or anything, but still, he should have realized it was wrong.  
  
_What happened when you asked Zelgadiss to stay with you in Saillune?_  
You mean the second time, during the battle with Dark Star? Well, at first he said he would think about it, and even that made me happy, but... I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up. Deep down, I knew he would leave to find his cure. I guess that's all that mattered to him. I was stupid; again I was tricked by someone I cared for and ended up being burned. I gave him one of my bracelets, telling him to bring it back someday, but I know he never will. After he left, I cried for so long just because I was angry at myself for being led on.  
  
_Are you mad at Zelgadiss in the same way that you are mad at your sister?_  
No, I'm not mad at Zelgadiss-san. It's not his fault, it's mine. I should have learned after Gracia left that I couldn't completely rely on anyone to always be there for me. Now I know I have to be strong not only for myself, but for the people of Saillune.  
  
_Do you hope that one day you will see your friends again?_  
Yes, I do. Not only because I miss them, but because I want to show them that I can be strong; that I'm not the annoying little girl they used to know...


	3. Gourry Gabriev

**Give a Reason for Life  
by Argy  
Note:** "Slayers" and all its characters are copyright 1989-present Hajime Kanzaka, Rui Araizumi, Kadokawa Shoten, TV Tokyo, SOFTX. The views expressed in this work are based on the observations, perspective, and opinion of the author. Although this story is based on known Slayers facts, in no way is this fictional piece of work meant to be an official canon representation of "Slayers" or the characters it involves.  
  
**This story-essay contains spoilers for all of the Slayers series.** If you haven't seen all of the series, then be advised you may run into something you aren't or don't want to be familiar with.  
  
**Note:** "The Voice" is not meant to be the author. It is not meant to be anyone in particular, for that matter. Not Xelloss, not the Lord of Nightmares... not anyone.  
  
-=-  
  
_Surely somewhere there lies "The Answer," The answer which was born That is what all people wish for Facing the dreary dream that they can't let go_  
  
-=-  
  
**3/4 - Gourry Gabriev**  
  
_How did you get your sword?_  
The Sword of Light? Oh, I don't have that anymore! What's-his-name from that other place took it!  
  
_Yes, but how did you get it in the first place?_  
Hmm... Let me remember. Oh! I see! When I was at home a while ago, my family was fighting over who would get it. It was going to be either me or my brother. I got sick of the fighting, so one day I took the sword and ran away.  
  
_Where did you run to?_  
Uhhh... Sairaag! I remember because Sylphiel cooked a really good meal for me!  
  
_Then what happened?_  
A while later I went to Zephilia and met an old man who was fishing. I don't remember exactly what happened then, but he told me to find something important to do! Oh wait, I remember! He said one of his daughters was a waitress! I should have went to her restaurant!  
  
_What did you do after he told you to do something important?  
_I went into the woods and I saved a little girl! I mean... wait, that was Lina. So then I said I would protect her, and I still do! That's the important thing that I do. That old man sure was smart. I think it would be neat if Lina could talk to him, because Lina's really smart too.  
  
_How do you know that Lina hasn't already met him?_  
Um... is this a trick question? I'm not so good at these...  
  
_Nevermind. So how do you like protecting Lina?_  
It's a good job! Lina's fun to be with, except when I say something stupid to her like I make a joke about her small breasts or when I ask what "that time of the month" is. I don't see what the big deal is. We eat lots of good food together!  
  
_Tell me about the time when you were kidnapped by Hellmaster Fibrizo._  
Hmm... I remember I was with Lina and Zelgadiss and Ameria, and then that Garv guy died. You know what, I think it was that Hellmaster guy who killed him! Anyway, the next thing I knew, I was flying away, and Lina was chasing me! Then I couldn't see her anymore. I was scared that I wouldn't see her ever again. Then something began controlling me and I was forced to fight Lina! I tried so hard to stop, and finally I was able to regain control of myself for a second right before I was about to hurt her. Then, I remember being back to normal, except things weren't normal. Everyone but Lina was there. The girl who looked like Lina but who wasn't started flying up higher and higher, but I had a feeling it really was Lina, so I chased after her and then... umm... I don't really remember after that. But for a few months after that Lina was really nice to me! But then when we saw Zelgadiss and Ameria again she went back to how she was before.  
  
_You said you were scared you wouldn't see her again. Why?_  
Because then I wouldn't have a reason for life. If I weren't protecting Lina, then I wouldn't have anything to do. I wouldn't know where to go; I wouldn't know what to think or do or who to believe. I'm lost without Lina.  
  
_And then you said you don't remember anything after you chased the girl who you thought was Lina. Try to remember._  
Hmm... I don't think I remember anything specific... After I went really high up, everything got cold. And then suddenly there was warm. It was really nice. And then I felt like I was spinning and then I woke up and Lina was there! And so was everybody else, too! Even Xelloss brought me my sword! That was really nice of him!  
  
_Did you ever feel the warm feeling again?_  
I think so! Remember when I said that after it went back to normal Lina was really nice to me? Well there were some times then when I felt the warm again! But it was only when we were by ourselves. I don't feel warm around Zelgadiss or Ameria or Xelloss or that one guy who married Martina... um... what was his name? Oh well, it's not important now. But I do kind of feel warm when I drink too much, but that's a different kind of warm!  
  
_Now that you and Lina are by yourselves again... Do you ever feel warm?  
_Sometimes. After that one guy took my sword and the rest of those people left we went to Lina's house. There are lots of grapes here and lots of wine! I feel warm because of all the wine, but like I said earlier, that's a different kind of warm. Oh, and I forgot to say Lina's sister is a waitress! I wonder if she knows the girl the smart guy was talking about. And Lina's sister's dog looks really familiar! His name is Spot! I think I met him somewhere, but I don't remember exactly! Maybe he was the smart man's dog.  
  
_How long do you intend on protecting Lina?  
_A while ago I decided that protecting Lina is my important job, and that it will be my job for the rest of my life.  
  
_She doesn't seem to need protection from others._  
Well, no. Lina is strong and smart enough to beat the bad guys. But... I think I need to be there for Lina in a different way. I don't know what it's called, or even if it is called anything, but I think that Lina needs me. And I know this sounds selfish, but I think I need Lina, too.  
  
_You don't sound too certain._  
Well, like I said, I don't know what to call it. I don't understand a lot of things, but if there's one thing I know, it's that I want to be here with Lina forever. I want it to always feel like it did that day when things were normal but really weren't. Not the part where Lina was gone... no, I want the part where it was warm. To me, that is the sword of my heart.


	4. Lina Inverse

**Give a Reason for Life  
by Argy  
Note:** "Slayers" and all its characters are copyright 1989-present Hajime Kanzaka, Rui Araizumi, Kadokawa Shoten, TV Tokyo, SOFTX. The views expressed in this work are based on the observations, perspective, and opinion of the author. Although this story is based on known Slayers facts, in no way is this fictional piece of work meant to be an official canon representation of "Slayers" or the characters it involves.  
  
**This story-essay contains spoilers for all of the Slayers series.** If you haven't seen all of the series, then be advised you may run into something you aren't or don't want to be familiar with.  
  
**Note:** "The Voice" is not meant to be the author. It is not meant to be anyone in particular, for that matter. Not Xelloss, not the Lord of Nightmares... not anyone.  
  
-=-  
  
_Surely somewhere there lies "The Answer," The answer which was born That is what all people wish for Facing the dreary dream that they can't let go_  
  
-=-  
  
**4/4 - Lina Inverse**  
  
_Let's begin by speaking about your sister.  
_No.  
  
_Oh? You sound angry._  
You don't want to see me when I'm really angry. What's with you coming here talking to me? I didn't remember asking for an interrogation!  
  
_Whether or not you asked for it is not important. Eventually you must face the bad thoughts in order to overcome them.  
_I don't need to face them. I suggest you leave now, because you're really asking for a Dragu Slave up the ass.  
  
_Since it's hard for you to open up, we'll start by talking about something more pleasant. Food, perhaps?_  
Food?! Do you have food?! If you do, you can stay here! How rude of me it was to ignore you!  
  
_How is food important to you?_  
You don't have food? Ohhh, this sucks. Really sucks. What? Oh. Of course food is important- I'm a beautiful, growing young woman! I need energy!  
  
_You seem to have enough energy with or without food._  
WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!  
  
_You know, your friends admire you. They say you get through any situation without a worry or a care._  
What are you talking about? Of course I have problems! They should realize that!  
  
_What kind of problems do you have?  
_Bad ones! Like, "Which restaurant will I eat at today?" or-  
  
_No, no, no. Not THOSE problems. Different problems. Emotional ones._  
Hmph. That is none of your business.  
  
_I'll ask again. Why are you so afraid of your sister?_  
Oh God, I can't believe I'm going along with this! It's because she's scary and she can kick my butt! Are you happy now?  
  
_Why would she want to harm you?_  
Because... uh... stuff. That.. I, uh... did. Heh, heh, heh...  
  
_So you deserve the punishment you get?_  
All right, all right. I admit- sometimes I get a little out of hand. Okay, a lot. But it's not my fault!  
  
_Whose fault is it, then?_  
Uh... um..  
  
_So I thought. Let's change the subject._  
Finally.  
  
_What was it like for you when Fibrizo kidnapped Gourry?_  
I-- hey! Wait a minute! I don't have to answer this! Oh, fine. I... I was scared. Scared he would be gone forever and that all the good times we had together would be lost to memory.  
  
_You had good times with Naga... Yet you certainly were not as upset about her leaving as you were about Gourry._  
Naga?! That pile of goldfish poop that always used to follow me around?! Ohhh, I'm way past talking about her! I didn't care about being away from Naga because... well, I just DIDN'T CARE!  
  
_So you admit you care about Gourry as more than a friend?_  
Eh..? I never said anything about that!  
  
_But you have to admit that you and Naga were friends, even though you fought sometimes. So what's so different this time?_  
I.. uh... I... don't know... um..  
  
_You weren't with Gourry any longer than when you were with Naga when he was taken away.  
_I... um... stop! PLEASE!! STOP IT!! You're asking to be beat up!!  
  
_Perhaps you aren't quite the leader your friends say you are.  
_Why the hell am I supposed to be the leader? Just because I have my powers shouldn't be a reason for me to be the leader! They're all qualified enough to have that position!  
  
_Try to be "Lina Inverse the woman" for once._  
As opposed to what? "Lina Inverse the beautiful sorcery genius?" "Lina Inverse, the enemy of all who live?" Maybe if I didn't have this power everyone would be better off... Who is this "Lina Inverse the woman" you speak of? Is it the same weak girl who fell in love and then allowed her heart to be broken? I don't have enough courage to "be myself." I'm strong- but not strong enough to be in love. What, then, is my true power?  
  
_Your true power will be discovered when you can "be yourself," as you yourself put it.  
_What are you talking about? I have to use power- magic power -to feel good. What is my purpose, other than that?  
  
_Did you ever think that maybe simply existing is your purpose?_  
What are you saying-- that I'm needed? Who would need me? Only-  
  
_Only who?_  
...Only Gourry. He said himself he lives to protect me. Without me... where would he go?  
  
_You understand.  
_...I think... I think I do. I understand my reason for life.  
  
-=-  
  
**1/1**  
  
Thank you.  
_You're welcome._


End file.
